


Surprising Offensive Tactic

by Stuffedpup



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuffedpup/pseuds/Stuffedpup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter AU, Danny is Gryffindor Keeper who has never let a quaffle through in her time, until the Slytherin Seeker Carmilla distracts her with a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprising Offensive Tactic

“And another unbelievable save by Danny Lawrence! The Gryffindor keeper continues to block the Ravenclaws from scoring,” the commentator yelled, “If she keeps this up, it won’t matter who catches the snitch!”

Cheers erupted from the Gryffindor section, and Danny waved down to the crowd. She wasn’t the flashiest person, but even she could revel in the praise every once in a while. She returned the ball to her teammates, who shot off across the pitch.

The Ravenclaw team continued to try to score on her, but never made it through. The Gryffindor chasers however, scored over and over again on the other side of the pitch. The score was set at 130-0 to the Gryffindors, and it looked like the Gryffindors were in for a sure victory.

While Danny kept a rather stoic outward appearance, inside she was cheering. This season was turning into a massive success. Nothing had gotten through her hoops. And she’d heard rumors that scouts were sitting in the crowd to watch.

“And Ravenclaw manages to take the quaffle, but will they be able to score?!”

Danny keeps her eyes on the chasers, watching them pass the red ball between players, trying to throw her off the trail. The chasers entered the key, and one took aim, and threw it, sending it sailing right towards-

Danny’s hand.

The keeper smirked and lobbed the ball halfway down the field, right back into the hands of her teammates. Soon after, Elsie, the Gryffindor seeker, pointed her broom into a nose dive, before rising up with the Snitch firmly caught in her right hand. The referee blew the whistle.

Gryffindor was still undefeated.

/////

“Good game Lawrence! See you at practice tomorrow!”

Danny waved to her teammates, carefully placing the remainder of her gear in her cubby. Stretching out the kinks in her back, Danny turned to grab her broom, before heading up into the castle.

“They’re right Lawrence. That was a rather impressive game.”

Danny whirled around, trying to find the source of the voice. Standing in the entrance of the locker room was Carmilla Karnstein, seeker of the Slytherin team.

“I have to say, I’ve never seen someone so good in front of the hoops,” Carmilla said, leaning against the entranceway. One hip cocked out, her arms crossed over her chest, Carmilla looked to be every bit of the seductress her reputation claimed.

“Uh thanks, Karnstein. You’re a pretty decent flyer yourself.”

She wasn’t lying. Carmilla was quick as a whip, and had caught the Snitch in every match she played. Of course, it didn’t guarantee victory, but that didn’t stop Carmilla’s record from being impressive.

“I know,” Carmilla said. Carmilla sauntered closer, her robes swaying around her. Danny was frozen in place, unable to move even when Carmilla entered her personal space. Danny dropped her broom, her hands slack.

“How about you and I… practice together later?” Carmilla smirked.  She traced one finger along Danny’s collarbone, down her arm, before jumping to her waist, tracing the waistband of her pants.

“I uh… aren’t you seeing Elsie? From the Hufflepuff team?” Danny swallowed, very aware of how Carmilla was touching her.

“Her and I have had some encounters. Nothing serious, though,” Carmilla’s voice lowered. Her body was almost flush with Danny’s. Danny could feel the heat radiating from Carmilla.

“I don’t think that’s smart Karnstein. Not in the season anyway,” Danny stepped away from Carmilla, picking her broom up again and bolted from the locker room.

////////

“Alright team, we’re up against the Slytherins today, so everyone stay vigilant alright?!” The captain yelled, the rest of the team cheering in response.

The commentator began the announcement of the teams, and the Gryffindors stormed the pitch. The Slytherins ran through the other side, and they met in the center. Everyone mounted, and shot off into the air. Danny headed straight for the Gryffindor hoops.

The game began with a toss of the quaffle, and the game began.

The two teams were fierce competitors, neither willing to give the other a lead. Both keepers blocked all shots, the seekers darted in and out of players, the beaters hit the bludgers hard and fast.

While Danny was focused intently on the game, it didn’t take long for her to notice the green robes flickering in and out of her peripheral vision. The only one she didn’t have visual on was the Slytherin seeker, which meant Carmilla was lurking by the goalposts. Why, Danny had no clue, considering her team’s seeker was around the middle of the pitch searching for the snitch.

Carmilla continued to move in and out of her sightline, and Danny did her best to ignore her. Until, Carmilla flew straight, then curved her flight path until she was flying directly at Danny.

 _Was this girl insane?_ Danny thought, Carmilla still flying at her. Danny was just about to dodge, before Carmilla braked next to her, their knees brushing.

“Nice to see you here, Gingersnap,” Carmilla said, her posture loose, as if she wasn’t suspended high enough in the air that a fall would potentially kill (if someone didn’t catch her with a spell first of course).

“I wonder why,” Danny rolled her eyes. She refused to make eye contact with Carmilla, not when the Slytherin chasers were currently in possession of the quaffle.

Carmilla was silent for a moment, and Danny forgot she was there while concentrating.

“Danny?”

Danny turned her head, responding instinctively. Carmilla was right there, and their lips collided.

It wasn’t a kiss so much as a random occurrence, but it still made Danny reel back and drop a few feet in the air.

“And Slytherin scores, after er.. a surprising offensive tactic!”

“C’mon ref, that has to be a foul!” The Gryffindor captain yelled.

Danny wasn’t hearing any of it. Her head reeled. She stared up at Carmilla, who was lying flat against the handle of her broom; giving her a cat got the canary grin.

Now, Danny wasn’t normally one for revenge. However, this was a special case. Carmilla messed with her game.

And for that, she was going to pay.


End file.
